Freedom
by cucullen
Summary: After the events in the DoM, Harry get fed up and decides to do something to train and plots his revenge. Abandoned
1. Prologue

Freedom

Chapter One

A/N: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I wasn't the happiest with my story so far so a small rewrite is under way. So incase you haven't figured it out this is the rewrite.

Harry was running his right hand through his hair as he went over the prophecy. 'What the hell, was the old fool thinking? He's known for over a decade. Occlumency with Snape, the slimy git hates me as much, if not more then my dad. Did he even want me to learn?'

With that last thought in mind, Harry again ran his hand through his wild untamable hair, while he made his way through the secret tunnel to Honeydukes, behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. Pausing before he exited the tunnel, Harry quickly pulled on a concealment cloak followed by his invisibility cloak. Stepping out of Honeydukes secret passage he stealthily left the store, made his way to an empty alley, and pulled the invisibility cloak off. He then stuffed it into an inside pocket of the concealment cloak while muttering, "No bloody training, I swear pure insanity."

As Harry stepped in to the Three Broomsticks, he made his way to Madam Rosmerta and asked, "How much to use the floo?"

"5 sickles," She replied watching him carefully. Since You-Know-Who finally, officially confirmed back, everyone was a bit more on edge, making it a difficult time for most.

He nodded and slid the coins across the bar, then grabbed some floo powder and headed over to the fireplace. As he tossed in the powder, and the red and yellow flames turned green, he stepped in then shouted Leaky Cauldron. Once at the Leaky Cauldron, he moved to the back of the pub and into Diagon Alley.

As Harry moved through the alley, he had one focus running through is mind. The Headmaster, his lack of planning, and the endless amount of second chances he gives Death Eaters.

'Love? That was supposed to defeat Voldemort. Yeah right, I'll send a letter off right now, set up a meeting and hug him to death. What's he trying to do? Get me killed?' Shocked he stopped in the middle of the street. 'Could that be it? Keep as much from me as possible. Keep me weak and ignorant. Then be used in the final battle for a mutual take out; is that what he's aiming for?'

Once he steadied himself, Harry headed for Gringott's, to get some cash to buy some books for studying and a new place to live in during the summer. Something heavily warded, and a way to remove tracking charms.

About books: Don't forget that at this point, Harry is still at Hogwarts, thus still has the forbidden section of the library available.

When he reached Gringotts, he passed quickly through the entrance and made his way past a couple people already busy with goblins, and found an empty station.

"Excuse me, I'd like my visit here to remain confidential," Harry said while he slid his key across the counter. The goblin nodded in agreement.

The goblin paused briefly; as he checked over the key then called out in Gobbledegook. Shortly there after a second goblin wearing a nametag came up to the teller, a brief discussion in Gobbledegook, he handed Harry's vault key back to Harry and spoke in English, "He will guide you to the inheritance office."

With a nod to the teller, Harry turned and followed the goblin, with the nametag. Once they entered the office, once Harry was inside the office the goblin started to leave Harry took a brief look at the nametag and said "Thanks Griphook."

Griphook smiled and left the office, happy someone finally remembered his name.

The goblin seated behind the desk, looked up from his paperwork to study Harry briefly, while smirking to himself, he loved it when Griphook got the hope in his eye that someone actually remembered his name. He'd have to crush those hopes later of course, brother-in-laws are such fun.

He folded his hands in front of him and began, "Mr. Potter, my name is Geignak. I'm the Potter account and investment manager. I'm quite surprised you came this early or about this matter at all, we weren't actually expecting you. As I had been informed, it was too dangerous for you to come so you'd be sending a representative in your place."

"I didn't even on plan on making a visit till about three hours ago. What do you mean representative? To my knowledge, I have no representative."

"Well your magical guardian; has handled a couple of your affairs over the past few years," Geignak said. "Were you not aware of these occurrences?"

"The only things I know about are the times I came here, for my first three years at Hogwarts and other then that, when a Molly Wesley has bought my school items, but that's it. I was actually going to ask you about my account statements, if you have such things here, I know we do in the muggle world."

"Mr. Potter, were you ever aware of the fact that you could have accessed to your Family Vault since the age of 14, as you are the last member of your family? And that you should be receiving your account statements, monthly from the age of 11. However, your magical guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore, has received them all so far. We were told you were informed of all these actions, and they were being made in your interest."

Harry just shook his head. 'That's another lie old man.' "No Geignak, I thought Sirius Black was my guardian and upon his imprisonment, my muggle relatives were thereupon made my guardians. In fact till you mentioned a Family Vault, I had thought I only had the one vault I've been visiting."

"This is most disturbing Mr. Potter, do we have your permission to check past transactions to see if there have been any, unauthorized or suspicious withdrawals?"

"Please."

"Griphook!" shouted the goblin. Shortly there after Griphook returned, looking disgruntled at still being the bitch goblin after five years. They both spoke in Gobbledegook for a minute, then Griphook again left. Turning back to Harry, Geignak asked, "That will take awhile, so Mr. Potter is it alright if we continue while we wait?"

Harry nodded his approval.

"Were you aware that Mr. Black died a few days ago?"

Harry again nodded sullenly.

"It seems, Mr. Black finished his part of the paperwork required to adopt you, all we need is for you to sign. Now this is slightly dubious but he provide us with a nice fee so exceptions were made. He had also set up your emancipation paper work, in the case of his death, it also only requires you sign, but after you sign your adoption paper work." Geignak slid the first set of paper work towards him, which Harry quickly signed. Then he replaced those with the emancipation paperwork.

"Now Mr. Potter, with that you are now an adult and have full access to you vaults, if you want we can merge your vaults and the ones you will inherit into one larger one. We have vault number 7 open the last family to have that one no longer needed the space and were moved to a smaller vault."

Harry nodded. "Could that happen tomorrow? I want to go through them first and see what I want to take today."

"That's fine Mr. Potter. Now let's continue on with the wills."

_The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and health hereby declare this to be, my last will and testament, thus nullifying all previous wills._

_To those reading this I am now dead, yep kicked the bucket, bought the farm, etc. As I am currently unaware as to how this came about, I will assume I died slipping when I got out of the bathtub. If that did happen, lie, and make up some heroic act. _

_Anyway, now that, that unpleasant business has been taken care of, we can now get on to the fun stuff, my fortune._

_To Remus J. Lupin, I leave One-million galleons and Number 12 Grimmauld Place, however to claim this Moony, you'll have to take at least 10,000 galleons and spend it on purely frivolous pursuits, such as getting new clothes._

_To Nymphadora Tonks, my favorite second cousin, I leave One-million galleons. There is also a letter for you._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave everything else, the remainder of the gold and property. I also hereby emancipate you. Your an adult now, do what you want; go get drunk, find a girl, or even a couple. Do magic. You now have that right. And don't forget, have fun and live your life._

_Now in closing, I would like to say that no matter how I died, do not get stuck mourning me; remember to live, have fun, and prank people. Make the Marauders proud._

_Padfoot_

Harry's eyes glazed over briefly, as he worked on controlling his emotions, before the goblin started the next will.

_The last will and testament of James Henry Potter_

_I James potter being of sound mind and body hereby declare this my last will and testament, thus nullifying all previous wills._

_To my lovely and talented wife Lily Jean Potter nee Evans_

_I leave all my properties and control of all my assets. Until such time as Harry is legally able to accept the title lord potter. This includes the family seat on the Wizengamot._

_To my son Harry James Potter I leave a trust vault in your name with 10,000 galleons annually deposited from the Potter vault._

_If my above stated wife is also deceased then guardianship and control of the Potter assets and titles will fall to Sirius Black as Harry's godfather._

_The goblin the flipped to the next page moving to the last will._

_The last will and testament of Lily Jean Potter nee Evans_

_I Lily Jean Potter being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament, thus nullifying all previous wills._

_To my husband James Henry Potter I leave all monies properties and assets._

_If my husband is deceased at time of this reading then all my assets will transfer to Harry James Potter to be placed in trust until his 17th birthday._

_Guardianship should be placed with Sirius black if both parents are deceased._

_If Sirius Black is unable to perform said duties guardianship should be placed through the following people in this order._

_Remus Lupin _

_Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Under no circumstances are you to be left with your mother's sister Petunia, she is a spiteful woman who hates magic and who would never raise you, the way you should._

"Here Mr. Potter," said Geignak as he handed him a letter, "This is a charmed letter to you, that was with your Parent's Will. Just run your hand across the seal and it will open."

Harry scanned the outside of the letter, which read:

_Private letter from the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter to their son Harry James Potter_

After he collected himself, Harry ran his hand across it, then unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Harry, if your reading this it means we died and odds are some thing happened to Peter Pettigrew. Since, he was our secret keeper._

_We want you to know, that we love you and are very proud of you no matter what. You are our son. _

_We hope that you had a happy childhood with Sirius and Remus._

_Now, we need to tell you something we learned about your mother. You see your mother has always been the studious one, therefore she could always, be found leaning. Whether from a book or people, she never stopped. Anyway, after we got married we both went through the goblin's heritage ritual. It turns out your mother is the last magical descendant of Ravenclaw. _

_We have also left quite a few things inside the vaults, that we think you should have._

_We love you son, and we know Sirius will watch over you, as if you were his own._

_Love,_

_Your Mother and Father_

_Lily and James Potter_

The goblin slid two keys across the desk. "The current Potter and Black Vaults open via keys; the new Potter-Black vault will open with blood. We will set them today upon your vault inspection."

Harry nodded as a small tear ran down his cheek, he quickly wiping the tear away, and steeled himself. While promising to deal with his emotions later once his tasks for the day were complete.

"If you'll follow me," Geignak said as he stood and headed towards the door behind his desk, Harry raised his hood and followed. They headed towards the cart. Once properly seated they began moving through the tunnels the cart twisting back and forth.

Soon they had slowed down and stopped in front of the Black Family Vault. Harry pulled the Black's key from his pocket he opened the door.

As he stepped inside, Harry slowly made his way to the center where a trunk lay with a letter and ring on top. Harry picked up the ring, he saw on the crest a black Chinese dragon, the emblem of the black house, which identified it as the Black signet ring. After he examined it closely, Harry slipped it on his right hand ring finger where it magically resized to fit. Next, he picked up the letter opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I wrote this for the simple fact I'm being hunted by both sides. I love you like my own son Harry. I hope that you've agreed to the paper version of adoption. If you have then great if not well I'm sure you had your reasons._

_Now on to what's been happening since I got out. After seeing what that Rita Skeeter woman put you through during the Triwizard tournament, I decided to get some marauder revenge for you. Therefore, I've been buying up stock of the PW Inc. which is the company that owns the daily prophet and teen witch weekly._

_So as of the making of this letter you own 51 of the company you'll find all the paperwork in your vaults have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't._

_The one and only super lovable,_

_Padfoot_

Harry slipped the letter into the trunk and set about the room looking for anything he might want to take, there was loads of books so he just moved the ones of interest to one of the empty trunks.

He then took several pouches of gold, and placed those in the trunk as well. Seeing nothing else that caught his eye at this time, he closed the trunk and headed out of the vault, which closed automatically behind him.

As he climbed back into the cart, and they set off to the Potter Vault. Once there, Harry got out dragging his trunk behind him, and open this vault same as the last.

Inside he found a sealed pensive and a letter next to it with the Potter signet ring on top. As Harry picked up the silver ring, he was a bit surprised to see that the Potter crest had a phoenix on it. When he held it, he felt an urge to slip the Potter ring onto the same finger as Black. Having no reason not to he slid it on, and watch in awe as it melted into the black ring without heat, thus creating the crest for Head of the Potter-Black family. A silvery white band, with a crest of a black dragon along the edge swallowing its own tail with a phoenix set in the middle with wings spread wide. Harry looked at it approvingly before he opened the letter.

_Dear son,_

_We wrote this as we went into hiding as these are dangerous times we took some of the same precautions other families did. _

_We have so much we want to tell you, starting with that we love you so much. We have had a painting made of us, which we placed in this vault for security; it has a note attached with directions on how to activate it. _

_Now as we can't tell you everything we want to in a letter, so that's what the pensive is for it has both mine and your mothers memories of our times with you. Hopefully this will let you see how much we love you._

_Love Dad & Mom_

Harry picked up the pensive placing it inside his trunk and set about going through the vault for the painting. As he made his way around he took all the books he could find of interest. He found a few suits of battle armor. After about a half hour, he found the painting. Not wanting to deal with all the emotions of seeing his parents right now he set the painting still wrapped in the trunk.

As he was leaving, he noticed a trunk in the corner. Standing in front of it, he looked at it closely. On the top was, three animals circling a moon. Smiling slightly Harry grabbed it and placed it in his trunk as well.

Now finished with the Potter vault he stepped out and got back into the cart. They sped down the tracks until the came to a stop at vault number 7. Both got out and preformed a small ritual that created new wards, which would only, recognized Harry. Making their way back into the cart, they headed to the final vault, The Ravenclaw vault. As he stepped from the cart, Harry turned to Geignak and said, "I want this vault and its contents to be kept separate from the others as I'd prefer to keep my linage a secret for the time being."

Geignak nodded. "Of course Mr. Potter, your entire visit is completely confidential; It's one of the perks of banking with Gringotts."

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the indention in the door. After a small poke to his palm, the doors cracked open and Harry proceeded to push the doors open. Making his way to the podium in the center Harry picked up the Ravenclaw ring and slipped a piece of fabric through the hole and tied it off so it wouldn't be lost in the trunk.

Opening his trunk, he set about placing all the books in the vault into the trunk. He studied the room briefly and decided he had everything he wanted at this time. But stopped at the podium the held the Ravenclaw ring picking up the small pamphlet titled Ravenclaw family ring and is properties.

Moving out the vault the doors closed behind him. Shrinking his trunk and pocketing it, he made his way back into the cart and he and Geignak made their way back to Geignak's office.

There waiting on them was Griphook with a stack of parchments which he handed to Geignak. Then he slipped out to continue his work, as Geignak and Harry took a seat.

"Well Mr. Potter after looking this over, it appears that only your normal vault fees were taken out. Up until your first year; then it looks like the withdrawals made are all in the amounts customary with normal school supplies.

"So it looks like all he had done, was to keep you uninformed of you assets and monthly statements, as well as not showing you the Potter vault on your 14th birthday."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Geignak, I appreciate the look into my finances."

"No problem Harry. Is there anything else you need?"

"I'll need some American muggle money as well as some pounds."

At this Geignak nodded and rummaged through his desk and pulled out a small plastic card. "If you would Harry place your thumb to the center of this card it's a one time activation to your blood. Once done only you will be able to use it and it works like a muggle credit card. To Muggles it will appear to be a platinum card. Also since you are now emancipated we offer muggle identification, such as passport, and drivers license."

Harry activated the card and slid all the items he just received into his trunk.

"Can you send a copy of my emancipation and my parents will to Madam Bones and all the required departments? I don't trust Minister Fudge or Dumbledore not to try something to stop it going through." The goblin gave a sharp nod in confirmation. "Of course Mr. Potter its my job to handle those needs for you."

"Well I think that's all then Geignak. I hope your day will be profitable."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, slipped his concealment cloak over his head, and stepped out of the office; where he smoothly weaved through the now larger crowd inside the bank, as he made his way to the exit. After leaving the bank, Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron at an angry pace. 'The old man had witnessed my parents' will being read. That means he knew that my parents didn't want me going to my aunt's. That manipulative, bloody bastard. Why send me there if he knew I could be somewhere where people actually cared. Did he want to break me, make me idolize him? The manipulative old goat.'

Harry kept muttering swear words under his breath as he moved through Diagon Alley, cloak billowing behind him and the crowd parting from the anger they could feel rolling off the wizard. Shortly he reached the Leaky Cauldron making his way to Tom; he paid five sickles for the floo and made his way back to the Three Broomsticks.

Stepping from the pub his thoughts continued to focus on other manipulations he might not have seen at the time. He made his way to an empty alley close to Honeydukes he put on his invisibility cloak and made his way into the secret passage. Once he made his way out from behind the statue of the one-eyed witch, and headed straight to the Room of Requirement. Once inside he sealed the door and pulled off his cloaks before he set about working off his anger by firing curses at the target dummies that lined the far end of the wall. After about 45 minutes of curse, and hexs being thrown around, and some plain old ranting. Harry collapsed onto a newly appeared couch. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he started at the ceiling pondering all the events in his life. First, there was the will and then the Dursleys clearly knowing they hated magic. His Hogwarts letter addressed to cupboard under the stairs, his first year three first years are able to get to the philosophers stone. Then he looked over the past years and found out he was always rushing in ready to sacrifice himself for anyone. Then there was Snape and Dumbledore's legitimacy. He just got frustrated. He need to plan acting rashly did nothing for him.

It was time to get some help and actual guidance and he knew just the person to ask. He smiled knowing what his actions would do and just grinned.

He stayed in the Room of Requirement for a while staring at the fireplace in front of him trying to calm his mind down, eventually he wound up falling asleep on the couch.

He woke early the next morning, went ahead, showered, and changed before heading off to the hospital wing to check on his friends. He noticed Hermione was sitting up in her bed reading as soon as he walked though the door. Making his way over to her, he realized Ron was still asleep.

She looked up and forced a smile as she saw Harry enter. "Harry, I'm glad you came. Are you feeling okay?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "That's what I'm supposed to ask you remember. You're the one in the hospital wing."

She scooted over to the side of the bed and patted the empty space. As tears started to well up in her eyes but she held them back. "I'll live Harry but the curse damaged me, I'm not a woman any more it looks like the curse might have made it so I can't have kids. I have to wait till I'm all healed to find out." As she rushed out the word her voice continued to fill with gasps and small sobs.

She leaned in and hugged him tight, as sobs racked her body as he whispered in her ear.

"It will be okay Hermoine; I'm sure and if there is a problem there are solutions. I heard they were working on better ways in the muggle world for surrogate pregnancy, and there's also that Invetro thing as well. Maybe they could use your mothers' eggs.

That way it will still have part of your genes. There will be a way for you to have kids I'm sure of it."

He continued to comfort her until she stopped crying and wound up drifting off to sleep next to him. Shortly after he wound up falling asleep still being clutched by Hermoine.

About an hour later, Ron rolled over to look at Hermione only to find her in Harry's arms as they slept. An angry scowl soon crossed his face. Before he rolled over turning his back on them.

Harry visited as much as possible over the next few days before school let out. Ron was seemingly was always asleep. Harry's visits were brief. Mostly bringing new books for Hermione from the library, she seemed sad but tried to keep a positive attitude.

When he wasn't in the hospital wing with his friends he was in the library going over any books he could find on Occlumency. He didn't want the old fool or his pet bat in his mind any more then Voldemort.

It was the day before they were to head home is when Ron and Hermione were released from the hospital. He greeted them both in the common room but Ron just shoved past him and headed off to the 5th year dormitories. Hermione gave a shrug and they both headed after him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked

"Nothing Potter" Ron snipped back.

"Ron" Hermione chastised.

"Look Ron I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I don't want your apology Potter. You think you can just apologize and everything will be alright. I saw you two in the hospital wing you know. I knew you'd try and take her from me. You have everything else fame, money, girls tossing their knickers at you and now your trying to take Hermione from me too!" Ron's face was getting redder as he yelled his fists clenching.

"Ron, I'm not your property! You don't know what you're talking about anyway, Harry and I aren't dating." Hermione said.

Ron stocked forward. "Oh just shagging another seeker huh? First Krum and then Potter! What's a matter I'm not famous enough, don't have enough money for you! I'm glad that curse hit you deserve it you're nothing but a whore!"

Hermione reeled back if struck, and ran out of the dormitory sobbing just as Ron turned to face Harry. To find Harry launching a fist towards his face, the impact echoed across the room. After Ron fell to the ground holding his nose, Harry kicked him a couple of times in the ribs followed by one to the face before body binding him. "Listen here you envious bloody git. You've gone to far our friendship is over. You're just like Malfoy, Ron a pathetic little man. She was upset and I was comforting her like any friend would do."

Harry pulled his wand stunned Ron and covered him with his invisibility cloak and levitating him out of the dorm. On the way out of the dormitory he passed the through the common room to see Hermione crying on the couch into Ginny's shoulder as Lavender and Parvati tried to help comfort a crying Hermione. Ginny looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head and left the common room. A floating Ron trailing behind him.

Stepping back through the door, he made his way back over to Hermione and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I can't believe he said those things to you."

Lavender and Parvati looked between Harry and Hermione as Ginny asked. "What happened Harry?"

"Simple Ginny. Your git of a brother saw me comforting Hermione. And, he thought I was stealing her from him and then said she was just shagging me like she did Victor because we're both famous. Then he called her a whore." Harry said still in a fit of rage over the way his former friend had acted. The three of them gasped as Harry spoke.

Just then the door to the common room opened and in stepped their head of house. "Mr. Potter, a word please."

Harry nodded and slipped from Hermione and Ginny took his place following her out the door. She waited until it was closed before speaking. "Mr. Potter why did I find Mr. Weasley stuck to the Ravenclaw common room entrance? Spelled so that the only way to enter the common room, was to some how strike Mr. Weasley?

"I don't know professor. I did stupefy him and toss him out the dorm after what he said to Hermoine. But I do not have any knowledge of how the rest happened."

"And tell me Mr. potter why you felt it was necessary to stupefy your friend?"

"Ron is not my friend professor anyone who tells Hermoine that she deserved to be hit with that curse in the ministry is no friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Potter."

The professor sighed before heading towards the hospital wing. "Go see to your friend Mr. Potter."

Harry walked back into the common room and saw the room deserted. Harry moved to the couch and sat down staring at the fire. Harry sighed as he watched the fire dance between red and yellow, the wood occasionally popping as his mind went over events of the day.

He was going to need help during this summer but who could he count on? He would have to test those around him to protect himself, to many people were betraying him lately. He thought of Remus and his loyalty to his parents. But would he be too far under Dumbledore's thumb to help? He would still have to check them all out first, just to be cautious. He sighed deciding to think again later, and headed up to his bed, he needed to sleep before he headed out in the morning, and it had been a very trying day.

After waking the next morning, Harry went and packed all his things before shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He stopped in the common room to write a letter it was time to accept that offer he received in second year.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been two days since the train ride back from Hogwarts. He made sure to stick with his friends and not let anything slip. Even in the great hall at breakfast, he made sure to avoid eye contact with the Headmaster or Snape, and made sure to play up his grief and act depressed, that way when he broke contact it would seem to be hi depression taking hold.

Harry had just finished making sure he had everything packed soon he would be out of here and one step closer to control over his own life. Now all he had to do was write a little note for the headmaster to find once his disappearance was revealed.

Harry went threw his wallet, pulled out a muggle American dollar bill, and dropped it between his bed and the wall. Hopefully, that would cause a stir when it was discovered.

Now all he had to do was wait until his portkey that dobby had brought back in response to his letter.

Nymphadora Tonks was annoyed, very annoyed. Why the hell, did Sirius have to tease her about that even after he died? She was so annoyed she didn't even realize she had finished climbing through the window to Harry's bedroom till she promptly tumbled inside. Grumbling she dusted her self off as she whined to herself about stupid anti-Anti-Dis-apparition wards. The full moon outside giving enough light for her to look around for the person she was here to see when she suddenly felt a wand jabbed into her back.

"Now Tonks not that I don't mind you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night. But, you could do what most girls do and let me know first."

"Now change that hairs of yours, so I can have some proof it's you."

"Wow lover boy, I never knew you had such a long wand." She said as she cycled her hair through a couple different colors.

"Tonks you should know by now that it's not the length of the wand that matters but how thick it is."

"So what are you doing here Tonks?"

"Well after Sirius died I promised myself that I would help you any way I could."

"Okay…why?" Harry asked clearly confused. "And if I decided to tell you anything what's to stop you from running off to the old man?"

"That's easy Harry. I Nymphadora Tonks swear on my life to never tell in any fashion any of Harry James Potter's secrets with out his permission."

"Okay Tonk's that's nice but, umm.. what's with the magical oath?"

"oh caught that did you?" Harry just raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was stupid of course he noticed. She just smiled weakly and continued. "Well we already had that same oath so I figured why not do it again."

Harry just continued to stare at her waiting for her to continue. "It happened when you were just a baby. Sirius was watching us you were almost one and I was six well in a fit of accidental magic some how you escaped your play pin. Well Sirius freaked and started searching for you.

Anyway, I told him where you were and well that got you yelled at. Well yelled at according to a six year old at least, well I felt bad and made the vow I think I read something similar in so children's book. Anyway, since I couldn't tell your secrets anyway, why not make the vow again."

"Okay….whatever Tonks. So who is on guard duty to night?"

"Me, why? Oh… are you going to runaway?" Tonks looked almost gleeful at the idea. "Can I go too?"

"Umm... Tonks why would you want to go with me?"

"I'm bored, plus I had to quit my job with the Aurors. They don't keep you around if you make more in a year then the head of the DMLE, something about you won't listen to them or something." She said as she waved her hand around as if she was dismissing the very idea. "Plus since I had so much free time I was supposed to watch the house for DE activity. But with you leaving there won't be a need so vacation is in order."

"Well if I bring you with me, are you willing to help me with some things?"

Tonks just smirked and tried her hand at teasing Harry again. "Harry I'm not explaining the birds and the bees to you. I figure there are plenty of willing girls at Hogwarts, they might even give demonstrations."

Harry just looked at her and laughed. "No thanks Tonks I don't do fan girls. Although I wouldn't mind finding out if Luna lives up to her last name."

Tonks just stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

Harry tilted his head to the side briefly and mumbled. "This is why I don't act like myself at school."

Harry just moved in front of her and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Well Tonks if you want to go… you have 20 minutes to pack and get back here. Oh and 16 minutes and 30 seconds remaining better hurry."

Tonks just glared at him for a moment while he just practiced his Luna impression and smiled serenely at her.

She just huffed slightly and started climbing out the window. "You can use the door you know."

Tonks stepped away mumbling something inaudible before leaving out the door.

Fifteen minutes later a disgruntled Tonks appeared back through the bedroom door.

"Why did I listen to you earlier when you told me to go pack, I'm an Auror after all and should have some input in this runaway idea."

Harry just smirked at her "Well I'm really a male vela and I'm destined to have a large harem of women to satisfy my carnal lusts. Your were just following your baser instincts cause you want to be part of it."

Tonks had her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide as she stared at him briefly, as she pondered, whether that was true.

Harry chuckled and started shrinking his truck and pocketing it. "Don't be so gullible Tonks, you hurried because you wanted to go and we leave in one minute. Plus, this was put into plan long before you wanted to tag along. Just trust me Tonks and I'll let you ask anything you want when we arrive at out final destination."

Tonks sighed and nodded. She had a feeling she was going to regret agreeing later.

Harry then made his was over to her and grabbed her hand Tonks look down at the intimate gesture before realizing Harry had something in his hand. He just looked at her and smiled. "Get ready for a long ride Tonks? Payback."

With that, a pull behind the navel and the two started their journey and the Dudley's spare bedroom was empty.

As soon as Harry and Tonks disappeared one of the recently repaired trinkets let out a puff of smoke and then an alarm was raised signaling Albus Dumbledore that a portkey was activated, not more then a second later a second trinket sounded alerting the headmaster that Harry Potter was no longer at his aunts residence.

Albus looked up sharply at the alarms wailing before silencing and making his way over to the floo.

"Grimmauld place." Spoke the aged headmaster

"Albus, what seems to be the problem" spoke Mad-Eye moody Albus wasn't due to receive a report for another hour.

"Alastor, take a team over to Harry's immediately the portkey wards have been tripped and Harry has left his residence, be careful my friend and I'll meet you there."

The headmaster made his way down from his office at a brisk pace before meeting up with professor Snape and both heading out of the castle beyond the castles wards. Once the two were beyond the wards and disappeared with a pop.

A man made his way from the shadows of Hogsmeade and headed towards the castle, a small smile on his face as before he reached the gates they opened for him. After making his way to the castle, he went to left side of the castle and avoided the main hall.

Making his way along the bricks of the castle his finger running along the third row of large bricks stopping as he felt the difference he was looking for taking a knife from his pocket he dragged it across his palm. After pulling the knife away, he watched the blood pool in his hand before pressing it to the brick.

A couple seconds after the blood hit the stone the stone flashed breifly, and a section of the wall along with the glowing brick disappeared revealing an unused entrance to the castle.

After the stones were gone, he made his way inside and he spoke softly. "It's good to be home." And just as quickly the wall was back and the entrance gone.

The man walked slowly through the darkened passages ways the soft glow emanating from the tip of his wand gave him enough time to mutter a cleaning charm to banish decades of cobwebs from the unused passage way.

Finally after a couple minutes of walking, and a few dozen cleaning charms. Really, he thought to himself. 'What's the point of hundreds of house elves if the only clean the used parts of the castle?'

Slipping out from behind the painting of Hengist of Woodcroft Founder of Hogsmeade, he slowly checked all avenues of approach and made his way to the large Hogwarts seal directly in front of the doors that led into the castle.

As the man stood, in front of the large Hogwarts crest on laid into the floor, he pulled his knife from earlier and re cut his left hand. After putting the knife away, he dipped the index finger of his right hand into the blood pooling in his other hand and knelt down and started writing runes onto the out side edge of the crest with his blood. Once he had ten runes written out in his blood he opened and closed his cut hand getting the blood flowing again before pressing his bloodied hand onto the crest.

After a second the crest glowed a faint red and he pulled his now healed hand away an stood back from the crest as it raised a couple inches from the ground and drifted to the side exposing a circular stairway that lead deep under the castle.

The man smiled as he made his way down the stairs his wand tip lighting up again he his head disappeared from view. A couple of seconds after his head disappeared from view the seal moved and set back into its original place sealing off the entrance.

"Harry stop!" Tonks almost screamed as she yanked her hand away and grabbed her stomach after the third straight ocean crossing portkey. Something about the waves affecting the motion of portkeys over water always made her sick and this was the bloody third in a row!

Harry looked down at his watch and shrugged. "we can spare a few minutes, you okay?"

"I'll be fine its just portkeys over water always make me sick. And where are we now?"

"Most eastern part of Canada, one more portkey left then we'll be done with them for about a day and then we'll take one more."

"Harry I don't think they could follow us after that first portkey. I mean all we did was portkey to the park down the street from your house them you laid out 4 more port keys and activated them just before activating ours. And then you did it again in the last place we were where was that anyway."

"Greenland. Anyway Tonks this is just the distraction, don't worry it all been planned out. Remember you wanted to go along," he gave her a wink before smirking, "I did promise a long hard ride."

She gave him a slight glare she really wasn't feeling up to his teasing/flirting thing when she was this sick. "If we were just heading to Canada why didn't we just take an long range international portkey?"

"That would be easier to track then a couple of shorter jumps. This one will be land based and we can rest for a couple of hours there before leaving." Harry helped her stand upright before grasping her hand again. And said the activation word and they were gone only to reappear in an alley in the middle of new York.

"Okay. Were gonna rest here." Harry said before looking at Tonks and then at himself he was wearing some decent brown shoes and a pair of khakis and a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was passable for the neighbor hood but tonks would need to change. "Tonks you're gonna need to change."

She looked affronted and cycled her eye color as her eyes narrowed a little "And just what do I need to change?"

"Your clothes… we're going in to muggle New York. This is a warded area for incoming portkeys but ..." he left it trailing as he waved his hand dismissively towards the Waldorf Astoria "you would stick out like you are now."

She quickly cycled her hair and transfigured her clothes into something more appropriate. Once she was finished, Harry led them across the street and into the lobby of the Waldorf.

Once Harry had checked them in to the hotel and escorted to his room, He made his way over to the large bed and flopped down on it stretching out as he relaxed into it letting out a loud sigh as he started relaxing.

"Okay Tonks I'm ready." Harry said as he closed his eyes and tried to sink further into the bed.

Tonks looked over at him and glared, 'Just what did he think she was?' She fumed to her self.

"And what are you waiting for?" She said with a cold demeanor.

Harry just cracked an eye open and looked at her. "Why what every woman I've ever meet has wanted Tonks"

'Why that egotistical little bastard how dare he think that I would just... just…'

"To ask me all the questions that have built up since we started this little adventure." Harry said before she could finish her thought.

"What?" she asked staring at him as if he was stupid.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and watched her before shrugging. "Okay so you don't have any questions. Fuck no need to be rude." And with that, Harry rolled over put his glasses up and pulled a pillow under his head before attempting to fall asleep face down.

Tonks just shook her head and left the room heading over to the mini bar and getting a couple small bottles of liquor. Opening all the bottles, she poured them all into one glass and just downed half the glass. 'Why do I think this was a bad idea?'

"Wake up Tonks. Almost time to go." Harry said as he gave the other bed a swift kick before heading into the bathroom

Tonks groaned as she sat up. 'Yep I definitely hate the bloody bastard.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed. Making her way sleepily over to the bathroom she opened the door quietly as she heard the water in the shower and cast a delayed freezing charm at the showerhead before moving off in the kitchen.

As she opened the door to the fridge in their room, she grabbed one of those small bottles of water. Just as she started to open it, she heard a loud scream, and grinned to herself. 'That will teach him to be so, so….awake in the mornings.'

Harry coming out if the shower a few minutes later found Tonks bent over rummaging through the fridge. Stopping short his plans of revenge slipping from his mind, briefly as he admired the view. Shaking his head, he made his way further from the bathroom.

"The shower is yours Tonks, your going to need one. You're starting to smell like Fletcher." He said as he sat down on the bed and started putting on his shoes.

"Good I hate portkeys." Harry groaned out as he pulled himself off Tonks, briefly dusting himself off he offered a hand to Tonks helping her up, as Harry, finished straightening himself out. He looked over to Tonks to see her glaring at him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at her. "And just what did I do now?"

Tonks waved her hand dismissively around her. "You mean to tell me we spent a day full of portkey trips trying to insure misdirection on a trip to America of all places, they don't even have decent tea, to go on the next day taking one international portkey back here of all places!"

Harry just looked at her and shrugged. "Yes?"

Tonks just sighed and rubbed her temples. "Harry….why are we back here of all places when your trying to hide from the order?"

"What better place then this Tonks?"

"Harry we're in the middle of the sod-all great hall. That's like taking a piss on the headmasters door isn't it."

"Okay Tonks way too many questions and you look like you starting to get all frustrated. First off we took so many portkeys on the first half to make Dumbledore leave the castle with the order to find me."

"And why Harry would we want to do that?"

"That's a very good question miss…," a voice said before they stepped from the shadows

"Harry be a good lad and introduce me to your friend."

"Of course, Tonks meet Nicolas. Nicolas meet I don't have a first name Tonks." said Harry with a slight jester to both.

"A pleasure Ms. Tonks. Well Harry now that everything has been set in motion any regrets?" asked Nicolas as he motioned them to follow him out of the great hall.

"Just that I wont get to see Dumbledore face when he realizes we taken the castle from him and booted the staff."

Nicolas just smirked back at him. "Oh I agree, that would be quite the site. So tell me young Harry what's with you companion?"

"She's fine magical oath." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Not that Harry, I doubt you'd bring someone untrustworthy. No what I meant is she ..." Nicolas leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear. "Slow?"

Harry just shook his head and laughed. "No, no I think she's in shock, her image of who she thought I was from my time around her and the rest of the order doesn't quite merge with who I really am. Plus she gets all seasick over international waters, give her a bit of time and I'll beat she'll be hounding us with millions of questions."

"Ah. Here we are Harry; I've set you up with the head boy suite in Ravenclaw quiet fitting I think. I'll have the elves fix up the head girl suite for your companion. "He said as he looked back towards Tonks. "I think she has quiet a few questions for you."

Harry just sighed and nodded. "At least its not Hermoine I love the girl but damn id bet she'd have 100 feet of parchment full of questions by morning."

"Well get settled Harry Ms Tonks I have one last thing to finalize and well be ready to start in the morning." Said Nicolas before dismissing himself.

"Okay, Harry I kept my word. Who is he, what did he mean take over the castle, how long have you known him and is he safe?"

"Nicolas Flamel, as the heir of Gryffindor he has the right to take back the castle from the board of governors and the ministry due to their interference last year. They effectively broke the contract between the two. I've know Nicolas since my second year when Dumbledore introduced us, he wanted to meet me to thank me personally for keeping the philosophers stone from Voldemort. Is he safe doubtful, I think living so long as made him a bit daft, but he is trustworthy."

"Okay fair enough Harry. But why come here of all places?"

Harry just shrugged. "Nicolas didn't really say we both agreed to my apprenticeship from him but I don't know why for sure here, maybe it has something with me being the current heir of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw line."

"Wait how can you be the heir to Slytherin? Ravenclaw disappeared so I could see how an obscure branch would receive the title if the rest died off but Slytherin heir is still around."

"Tonks you just don't know the whole story. Back during the time of the founders, Slytherin was married to a muggleborn. Anyway years later Slytherins wife and son were kidnapped by some up and coming dark lord. The dark lord used a variation of the imperious curse and made Slytherins wife abuse her son in some bad ways. All the while telling him it was what they should do to his kind, things of that nature. And each night he was forced as his mother was used by several of the men of the camp."

"A few days later Slytherin was able to track down his wife and son. And this is where the story of the evil Slytherin starts. Once Salazar discovers what happened he snaps and wipes out the whole camp killing them slowly as he tortures them all to insanity.

He got them back to Hogwarts only to have his wife die is his arms. His son withdraws the images and tortures preformed wind up driving him slow insane. Salazar himself with draws into that icy mask slithers are supposedly famous for.

Years after Salazar starts dealing with his wife's death, he winds up getting closer to Ravenclaw. Years pass and they eventually fall in love and marry. Slytherin son who left to travel when he discovered his dad dating another muggleborn returns. Discussed by his father's actions he winds up killing his father from behind. Gryffindor was able to drive the son from the castle, and quite a few people saw a man who looked almost exactly like a younger Salazar fleeing the castle as hexs and curse rained down upon him. Now no one saw the older Slytherin again as the founders buried their friend in a private ceremony.

It was later discovered that Ravenclaw was pregnant and eventually gave birth to two children a boy and a girl. The girl was a squib and married into what was the Evans line ending with my mother and me. The boy became Gryffindors apprentice and eventually fought his older brother dieing in the process before Gryffindor killed the eldest son.

As to how I'm the heir to Slytherin, well Voldemort died when he tried to kill me. Even if he was brought back from being a ghost, he was still dead for over a decade."

"Okay I almost understand but how was Slytherins son confused with his father?'

"Like I said Tonks, they looked as much a like as my dad and I do. Nevertheless, the reason why the history books and everything confuse the two is because they were both named Salazar Slytherin."

"Okay I think I understand, but how did you discover this all?

"Easy the Ravenclaw Diaries." Answered Harry as if it were obvious.

"Okay Harry I have one more question and then I'm going to go to bed, before my head explodes. How well do you know Nicolas?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Pretty well actually, he was the one I talked to over the summers. It did slow down a bit when Sirius came along but I still wrote them both often. Nicolas as it turned out lived in a muggle neighborhood a couple miles from the dursleys. He told me once the best way for everyone to think a wizard was dead is to hide in the muggle world. I would go over there during the summers, and would teach them both the small things that muggles knew, and I would catch up on stuff that happened while I was away."

"Okay thanks Harry I think its time I head to my room and get settled and try to digest all of the stuff I've learned over the past few days." Said Tonks as she stood.

"I did give my word I would tell you, truthfully at least part of why you even got to come along and learn this much is cause of your oath but I'm sure tomorrow will be even more fun so rest up."

"Night Harry." She smiled slightly and made her way into her new room to get settled.

Once she was out of sight Harry then made his way into his room, and enlarged his trunk searching through it for the marauders map. Studying it a moment before he located Nicolas in the headmaster's office. He deactivated it and slipped it in his back pocket before making his way there.

Harry made his way up the stairs to the head master's office to see Nicolas boxing everything up.

" Hello Harry." said Nicolas before he started turning around.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on and why you deiced now of all times to do this?"

"Harry you know how Perenelle died last year?"

"Yes I was there remember?"

"Yes Harry I am well aware. The reason I brought this up is I'm dieing. Not as sudden as Perenelle did but over the next 6 months I'll lose my magic becoming almost a squib, then a year after that I too shall pass on."


End file.
